


show me your cute, erotic face

by shinyjustice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, this is both wholesome and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjustice/pseuds/shinyjustice
Summary: Hajime’s face slowly moves up to his ear, and in a hushed whisper he says, “But...I want to do it with you...Tomoya-kun. I want you to be my first.”-from what was a study session, tomoya and hajime end up doing their first time together.
Relationships: Mashiro Tomoya/Shino Hajime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	show me your cute, erotic face

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this fic because this ship is cute and they need more horny in their tag

“Tomoya-kun, would you like some tea?”

Tomoya looks up from the textbook he’s been reading through for the past hour, to be greeted at the sight of Hajime’s cute smile. Holding on his hands is a small tray with cups of hot, warm tea and a plate of his signature bread crusts. 

“Ah! Y-Yes, please.”

Tomoya watches Hajime settle the tray down on the small table in front of them, before taking his seat on the cushion next to Tomoya. With slow, gentle movements, he lifts up one of the cups and hands it over to his boyfriend, who takes it with a sincere smile and a quiet “Thank you.”

With the looming presence of exams coming in close, a majority of the idol activities have been put to a halt so the students would prioritize studying for their tests. Usually, Tomoya and Hajime would study with Mitsuru or with their fellow classmates, but today, they found that none of them were available due to other commitments.

In the end, they decided to study together.

It wasn't like they weren't used to  _ not _ being together  _ alone _ . They've been dating since the start of the year, so they can say their time together now could be a study date of sorts too.

They settle on studying in Hajime’s house, even though Hajime had protested initially because his family might disturb them. But Tomoya is quite used to his family already and what surprises could happen. Besides, he’s sure they would all try to be peaceful when he’s around. His family, like Hajime himself, all love having Tomoya around. They are very supportive of their relationship as well, so it wasn't like they had anything to hide from them.

It’s peaceful at the moment in Hajime and his siblings’ shared bedroom. His younger siblings decided to move to watching TV in the living room, leaving the two alone so they can concentrate on their studies. Aside from the muffled noises coming from the TV outside, there is not a sound heard in the room. Tomoya is grateful for the peace and quiet he is sharing now with Hajime, finding it easier to concentrate with his studying.

“Tomoya-kun,” Hajime’s voice chimes in, and Tomoya can hear him shuffling closer to his side. Their shoulders bump, and Tomoya nearly jumps at the sudden contact. Gratefully, Hajime didn’t seem to notice his little stumble, “Can you help me with this question?”

Hajime is so close to him, and Tomoya can see every detail of his face with this distance. A dust of red decorates his cheeks, with the softest purple eyes that he has ever seen. The bangs of his sky blue hair look soft and frame his cute face rather nicely. Tomoya can't help but hold back his breath and blush a little from his little overanalysis of every bit of Hajime.

Their cheeks are nearly touching and he’s sure if he turns around, he would come face to face with their noses brushing against each other. With Hajime, he feels a familiar warmth that he’s got to know and etch into his memory for the last few years since they’ve become friends. 

He likes this warmth, he likes this, so he doesn’t push Hajime away. 

Realizing he might be wallowing into his own thoughts for too long, his eyes turn to take a glance at the question Hajime is pointing to to dig down those  _ other  _ thoughts. It’s a math question, and though the said subject isn’t Tomoya’s strongest suit, he’s got the fundamentals down enough that he can answer Hajime’s inquiry. Tomoya pulls in his own notebook and pencil, and demonstrates to Hajime how to solve the equation.

“Wow! I think I understand it now.” Hajime beams at him, and Tomoya can’t help but return a smile to his dear boyfriend. He’s happy to hear that Hajime understands him easily. They’ve known each other for so long, it makes sense for them to quickly understand what to do when they explain it to each other.

Tomoya returns his attention to his own textbook, reading through a text explaining about the human body’s circulatory system. For the first minute, he’s concentrated on reading the text, but when the second minute passes and every second that ticks down after, he realizes something quietly to himself.

Hajime hasn’t moved from his spot.

Well, it's not like he doesn't want him close. It's just Tomoya finds it hard to...let's say,  _ concentrate _ . His thoughts fall back to earlier, remembering every inch and detail of Hajime's face and how distracting he looks.

“Uh, Hajime…” Tomoya looks up from his book.

“Hm?” Hajime’s head turns to face Tomoya and it’s here that Tomoya is reminded of the close distance between their faces. The near brushing of their noses, how if he could just lean in-

Tomoya swallows down that thought he almost processed.

“...It’s just, y-you’re really close.” 

Hajime freezes at that, like a deer caught in headlights. The color on his cheeks slowly burn to a bright red and eyes gazing intently as Tomoya continues, “I mean, it’s not bad and I like it when you’re near me. I love you, Hajime. But you’re really—”

Tomoya yelps as he is cut off when Hajime's right hand grasps his arm gently and closes the gap between their faces. His lips meet Hajime’s, sweet and sugary from the lingering taste of both the tea and bread crusts. 

His body stays frozen, unsure if he should push his boyfriend away when they should be studying or remain where he is. But the longer he remains, the more Tomoya realizes that he wants to stay and relish this moment. Hajime's lips are soft and hungry for him, impatiently pushing his body close to Tomoya's and hands moving down to grip on the fabric of his shirt. Tomoya smiles to himself, wanting to give his cute boyfriend what he most desires.

He returns the kiss, allowing his tongue to brush over Hajime's soft lips. That earns a satisfied sigh from the blue-haired boy, tugging the fabric of Tomoya's shirt that pulls him closer.

Tomoya pulls away after a few moments and comes face to face with a flushed Hajime. Bright red cheeks and eyes lidded with desire, the butterflies in Tomoya's flutter at the adorable sight.

He  _ needs _ to see more of that.

"Tomoya-kun…" Hajime looks cute when he's nervous. He stands up and sits down again on the bed he and his siblings share, patting the empty spot beside him, "Please…"

Quickly, Tomoya stands from the floor and quickly sits beside Hajime. Butterflies flutter about inside his stomach as he feels Hajime scoot closely to his side. He tries to say something but Hajime swiftly cuts him off with another deep kiss, gently pushing his body down to the bed and towering over him. The need present in Hajime’s passionate kiss is still strong, and Tomoya responds to it with an equally powerful kiss.

He’s heard about these kinds of things before, from stories he’s read on the internet and  _ perhaps _ some videos too. Tomoya is a boy who has needs after all. He isn’t stupid to  _ not _ know what this is, what would his actions lead to the more he engages, but  _ experiencing _ it himself is a whole different situation. This is something more intimate than just holding hands, than sharing a kiss with no one in the room. They had kissed perhaps a handful of times before now, but  _ this _ was something else entirely.

Tomoya finally having to confront the reality that  _ this _ is happening makes him feel so jittery and hot that he might die from wallowing in his own nervous emotions before he can take a bite of the sweet fruit that is Hajime Shino.

Hajime is the first to pull away from the kiss, “...Are you nervous, Tomoya-kun?” He’s looking at him with a soft, worrying look, and Tomoya just looks away shyly with lips quivering and unable to help but keep glancing back at Hajime. He’s just  _ too _ cute!

“...A little.” Tomoya answers honestly, “We’ve never...gotten this far.”

“Yeah...” Hajime buries his face at the crook of Tomoya’s neck, breathing on it heavily before planting gentle kisses on it. Tomoya hums softly, trying his best not to move too much and enjoy Hajime’s lips peppering his neck with kisses. Hajime’s face slowly moves up to his ear, and in a hushed whisper he says, “But...I want to do it with you...Tomoya-kun. I want you to be my first.”

Tomoya feels like he just died and angels had carried his soul into heaven. And his pants suddenly feel tighter too.  _ Ah. _

“M-Me too...” Tomoya’s cheeks are the color of crimson, a hand raised on his mouth to muffle his quiet moans, “I want...to do it with you, Hajime.”

He swears he heard Hajime giggling, and his heart leaps hearing his adorable voice. He’s so happy to have someone like him, and ready to give his all to Tomoya.

He watches Hajime move away from him to reach for something under the bed. Tomoya sits up and his eyes follow Hajime’s movements, watching his hand pick up some sort of cylindrical container. Upon properly reading the label, Tomoya feels his body heat up again, realizing what Hajime is holding.

“H-Hajime!” Tomoya’s lips are quivering, pointing at the item, “Th-That’s…! Where did you get that…?”

Hajime scratches his cheek with a bashful smile, “Ah...well, I saw this in Nii-chan’s bag once…”

Tomoya gives him an incredulous look, “Nii-chan?!” 

“Mmm...” Hajime nods shyly, kneeling up so he can properly pull down his pants and underwear, "I've also seen him do... _ things _ with a senpai...and I want us to do the things that Nii-chan does. Do it with you, Tomoya-kun…"

Tomoya shuts up as soon as he realizes that Hajime's lower half is exposed, greeted by the sight of his soft, smooth skin on his thighs and his cock already leaking with precum. He wants to touch him  _ so _ badly. The strain in Tomoya's own pants feels tighter suddenly as he stares at Hajime for too long.

Hajime likes the attention, giggling upon noticing how much Tomoya ogles at him before sitting down in front of Tomoya. He gently takes the light brown-haired boy's hand, making sure the palm is on top. Hajime proceeds to lift the cap of the container he's holding with one finger, then applying a liberal amount of the sticky substance on Tomoya's palm.

"I want Tomoya-kun to prepare me…” Hajime smiles up to him, “And don't worry, I'll guide you."

Tomoya is nervous as heck, but he wants to fulfill any desires Hajime has. He squeezes his hand to a fist then quickly opens it again, letting the lube stick all over his hand and fingers. Brown eyes turn to look at Hajime, who had thrown off his pants and underwear to the side and is sitting on the bed with his legs spread out. Tomoya moves closer to him, kneeling right in front of Hajime, who is using his hands to spread his asscheeks to show off to an anxious Tomoya his little, needy hole.

"H-Here…" Hajime looks at Tomoya with desperate eyes, "You put in one finger at a time...please, Tomoya-kun…"

Tomoya nods, internally praying he will get this right and give Hajime the pleasure he deserves. His hand coated with lube slowly moves down, letting a finger tease on the hole Hajime had just shown off to him. The chill of the lube on such a sensitive spot sends a shiver down Hajime's spine, whispering and begging Tomoya to slot it in.

He complies to Hajime's wish, slowly and carefully slipping in one digit inside causing the blue haired boy to whimper and cry his name softly. Tomoya can feel just how tight Hajime is from one finger alone, his walls squeezing around him tightly, desperate to keep Tomoya inside. He begins to move in and out of Hajime at a slow pace and Hajime lets out shaky breaths as Tomoya works him up. 

Hearing Hajime's little sounds, Tomoya can't help but feel his own dick go hard from the noise alone. He needed to take off his pants soon, they really were becoming bothersome.

"Another...please put another…" Hajime begs and Tomoya listens to him, inserting another inside and Hajime crumbles. His legs are shaking like a leaf and his eyes are watery, close to tears. But he also isn't looking away from Tomoya, the desire found in his purple irises still burning strong.

Tomoya thrusts his fingers a little faster, likening to watching Hajime fall apart in front of him because of the pleasure he feels. He experiments by slowly stretching his fingers out to get his hole a little looser.

"T-Tomoya-ku—!" Hajime nearly shouts but he shuts his mouth quickly with his own hand, realizing that he can't be too loud or his siblings might hear. 

Their carnal desire for the other has made him forget that they are both still at home, with his siblings just outside the confines of his room. The door isn't locked at all, and though Hajime knows no one will come in to bother them for the next two hours or so, the risk of one of his siblings barging in is there.

"Hajime...y-you're really cute…" Tomoya pushes his stretched out digits in deeper, and Hajime bites his lower lip with a whimpered cry. Tomoya is surprisingly quick to learn with these kinds of things.

"Tomoya-kun, I-I think I'm ready now…you can pull out..." Hajime gazes at him gently. Tomoya returns it with a smile, before unsheathing his coated fingers from Hajime and brushing whatever is left on his thigh.

Still kneeling in front of Hajime, Tomoya swiftly takes off his own pants and underwear, and finally his cock springs out freely. It's already hard and aching with a bead of precum coming out from it's tip. He would usually feel so embarrassed being  _ so _ exposed, but he’s too horny to care right now.

Hajime is laying down on his back, legs spread out eagerly and desperate purple eyes staring back at Tomoya's brown eyes. His smooth, pale chest steadily rises and falls, and arms spread wide and raised so his hands are clinging at the pillow behind him. 

It's evident how much Hajime wants him right now, so so  _ so _ badly, and how he entices Tomoya with this invitation through body language and a single gaze.

Tomoya quickly moves in front of Hajime, kneeling in front of him with a hand palming his dick. He uses one hand to spread open Hajime's leg farther away, the other guiding his aching dick to Hajime's entrance. Hajime lifts his lower body slightly upwards with his legs to help Tomoya position himself to where he wants. Or rather, where they both want it.

“Like this, right…?” Tomoya asks, wanting to be sure he’s doing this right.

"Mmm." Hajime nods and looks up at him, a determined look on his face, "I-I'm ready, Tomoya-kun...please, I want you…"

And Tomoya gladly accepts that invitation, thrusting his hips slowly as his tip presses on Hajime's entrance. Said boy gasps loudly, feeling Tomoya slowly entering inside him. Tomoya tries to be slow and careful, since this was all new to them, but he finds it hard to hold back when Hajime looks so cute as he succumbs to the pleasure he gives him.

“H-Hajime…” Tomoya is about to ask if he’s alright, but Hajime raises his hand to cup his cheek. There’s a smile on his lips, his face flushed red.

“More, p-please…” Hajime begs impatiently, followed with a whimper escaping his lips.

Tomoya complies to his request, thrusting his hips with more vigor that his cock fully sheathes inside Hajime. A loud moan escaping their lips as they fully connect. The wonderful sensation of finally being inside makes Tomoya lose his grip on Hajime's legs, his body falling to tower over Hajime and hands on the sides like he's pinning him down. Their faces are just an inch apart, and he gets a clearer, more detailed view of Hajime's face.

Hajime's face is hot, cheeks a dark crimson red and his eyes lidded with desire. His mouth is slightly agape and curved upwards with a gentle smile, an elated expression etched on his face that Tomoya finds so adorable, he burns it into memory.

"Tomoya-kun…" Hajime's voice is quiet, "I need you...p-please,  _ fuck me _ …"

_ Ah. _

It's hearing that cute voice he loves so much, openly knowing the desire both him and his childhood friend  _ and also _ boyfriend share, that Tomoya feels something inside him snap. He truly does love Hajime, he's absolutely and positively head over heels with him, and he wants to give him everything, soul  _ and _ body.

Tomoya starts to rock his hips, slow at first but his impatience wears thin and he starts to pick up the pace. His eyes fixate down on Hajime, watching the expression on his adorable face shift from entranced to slowly losing his composure. Beads of sweat start to trickle down their foreheads, the sound of their sweaty skin slapping against each other and their soft moans the only sound made in the room.

They try as much as possible not to let their voices raise any higher than murmurs and gasps, still remembering that they are in Hajime  _ and  _ his siblings' room. Surely, they are still in the living room with the sound from the TV loud enough to conceal a whisper, but anything more than that could prompt them to barge inside and witness their  _ study session _ .

"H-Hajime...Hajime…" Tomoya chants Hajime's name like an incantation, the rhythm of his hips going faster as he slowly feels his arousal climb higher,  _ higher _ .

"So g-good, Tomoya-kUN—!" Hajime cries, body shivering when he feels Tomoya finally hit up on his sweet spot.  _ Oh _ , Tomoya thinks,  _ that was the cutest noise he's ever heard. _

And he wants even  _ more. _

It was that, along with the look of Hajime's face, the blush and purple eyes never turning away from Tomoya and his light blue hair all messy with strands sticking to skin and his breathing erratic, Tomoya affirms that he is truly lucky to have someone as unfairly cute  _ and  _ erotic as Hajime. 

Unable to resist any further, Tomoya closes the gap once more between their faces, this time he's the one hungrily kissing Hajime's soft lips. Tomoya can't resist himself wanting to have a taste of everything Hajime, and Hajime reciprocates the same with how he lifts his head slightly to return the kiss. Even as they lose themselves into their kiss, Tomoya doesn't lose its fervor as he continues rocking them harder with all his strength. He knows  _ exactly _ where Hajime feels good, making sure that he hits it there again and  _ again _ . He can hear Hajime cry softly under him, Tomoya delightfully drinking in his moans through their kiss while he continues.

It's Hajime who is the first to pull away, a trail of saliva in between their lips and eyes half lidded. His body continues shuddering under Tomoya's touch, "T-Tomoya-kun…I-I'm close—"

"M-Mmm." Tomoya hums, understanding what is about to happen. He was getting close too anyway, finding it difficult to hold himself back any further.

Like the rabbit he is, he moves at a relentless pace inside Hajime. He can hear Hajime's muffled cries from below, only cut off as he bites his own lip to not attract the attention from those outside the room. Tomoya watches the irresistible look on Hajime's face, eyebrows furrowed and tears in his eyes, that he's at his limit. 

"I-I love you, Hajime—" Tomoya boldly confesses, not stopping his movements, "I love you, I love you—"

"Y-Yes!" Hajime smiles up to him warmly, "I love you too, T-Tomo—AH!"

Hajime arches his back and shakes harshly under Tomoya as he comes at last without warning, spilling himself out onto his stomach. His own cum like a decoration of sorts to his smooth, pale belly.

"A-Ah, Hajime—!" 

With a grunt, Tomoya finally unloads inside Hajime, making sure to fill Hajime up with all of himself. His face buries onto Hajime's neck, satisfied moans escaping from his lips and onto Hajime's ear. The rocking of his hips slow down significantly, only moving so he can milk himself dry into him.

Once they’re content and have calmed down, Tomoya slowly pulls himself out of Hajime, a small whine heard from Hajime as he feels empty once more. Tomoya lays down right next to Hajime, feeling so spent after doing something so intimate.

Their bodies feel so sticky and sweaty and their breathing is heavy as they're tired from doing such a rigorous activity together. But it's not like Tomoya cares, when his heart just feels so warm and full from spending such a wonderful and passionate time with the boy he loves.

They're facing each other, with Hajime's hand holding Tomoya's.

"...Hajime."

"...Tomoya-kun."

"Did...that feel good?"

Hajime smiles, "Yeah."

Tomoya can't stop himself from smiling back, "That's great. I...I'm glad we experienced this. Together."

Hajime giggles, "Me too. I love you, Tomoya-kun."

God, Hajime really is the cutest.

Tomoya scooches a little closer, until their foreheads touch and he's smiling at Hajime, "Yeah. I love you too, Hajime."


End file.
